Mother's day
by Cyndy-kawaii-chan
Summary: Sasuke melancholically recalls the days he actually celebrated Mother's day, actually spends time with Naruto, willingly, but to top it off, Sakura has actually has news that will certainly bring a bright light to his day, a bright change to their life. Late Mother's Day Fic. SasuSaku. Fluff. Oneshot.


**Mother's Day.**

.

..

.

**A/N: Hello! I know, I know, it's not mother's day anymore, but come to think of it- Everyday should be, as they are the women that brought us to life. So, a late Mother's day Fic, Chuck in the OTP, a little angst concerning both the main dude's family background, humor, and… agh, Hope you like it!**

**I hope it isn't too humorous… which I didn't intend, or too fluffy. And it fits the mood. ^^**

.

..

.

Sasuke sighed grimly.

_Everyone_ was all busy today, probably treating their mothers to lunch and all as it was _Mother's Day_. Maybe treating them to gifts, or just plain spending time together.

Everyone but Sasuke, plus a couple more shinobi who didn't have their mothers available.

_Or they were dead._

Like his.

"Like I care about this day..." He muttered bitterly to himself. Yes, it was just another day. One of the 365 days of the year.

_But it was a day dedicated to mothers._

Sasuke looked towards the cloudless sky and closed his eyes, instantly enclosing in deep thought, after some solo training he had conducted by himself in attempt to distract himself from this empty, solitary feeling in his chest.

That Empty, solitary and miserable feeling in his gut, of not being able to spend time with his mother on mother's Day.

...

Heck, not being able to spend any time at all with his mother. _She was __**dead**_**!**

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he sighed lowly, hopefully all his emotions, would come out with that huff of air.

_But only a vivid memory came to mind as he did so._

And, It _had_ been about 15 years since he had celebrated mother's day, with his kind and loving mother, _Mikoto Uchiha_.

The last time he had celebrated it was three months before she was murdered.

_Along with the rest of his family._

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke, 8 (Nearly 9), had helped Itachi, 14, prepare a small picnic for their mother on the back of their residence, in the garden where the largest Sakura tree resided, not still in full bloom, but still was very pleasing and relaxing sight to the eye.

Young Sasuke had eagerly wrapped a cloth around his Mothers eyes to try conceal the picnic a surprise, Young Sasuke was bundle of energy, trying to make the surprise more special, despite she knew what the surprise was.

She wasn't saying anything though.

...plus, she'd let Sasuke go off the hook with his homework, just this once.

Said youngest Uchiha pulled her hand until she was seated under the large Sakura tree.

"Okaa-san, you can look now." He said, sneering to himself proudly.

And so she did, to find both her beautiful sons sitting right under the same tree with large grins, well, Sasuke's grin was the largest, while Itachi gave his mother a warm smile, in front of a small picnic with a small bouquet of flowers in a jar in the middle of the red and white blanket they sat on.

"Happy Mother's day, Okaa-san!" Both boys chorused before Sasuke quickly scurried off Itachi's side to give his mother a big hug.

Only when he was inside his home he could act like the small, affectionate boy he was towards his ever accepting mother.

Mikoto smiled warmly, her marble eyes glinting with love before hugging back her last-born.

Itachi stood up quietly to the back of the large tree to retrieve a small box wrapped in ribbon. He then walked back to the picnic and sat down with a smile, mentioning Sasuke to sit back down.

Sasuke nodded obediently at his older brother and plopped next to him and crossed his legs. He always obeyed his brother. He was always the best in his eyes and solely looked up to him, so his father could love him like he loved Itachi.

Well, until, you know.

_But still._

Mikoto gasped at the sight of the gift and took it in her hands before gently pulling the ribbon. Not ignoring the hurried muffles coming from her youngest, and the poke on the head he received from her oldest. Her eyes watered silently at the sight of the gift.

_A Necklace._

_A plain, but very beautiful silver heart necklace._

_And, she had certainly not expected this._

Sasuke's eyes widened in slight worry at the sight of his slightly tearing mother; He then frowned. Was she sad? "Nii-san and I were training in the village when we saw the necklace on a stall- I know you have many with the Uchiha emblem on them but-"

"It's _wonderful._" His mother interrupted with a smile, a happy smile. "Thank you very much, both of you." She chuckled at her kid's reaction before adding "I love it."

Itachi closed his eyes contently, "Your welcome-"

"And I love you both." Their mother interrupted again, with a grin of her own, wiping all unshed tears with her hand. "You know that?" she asked sternly.

"We love you too, Okaa-san!" Sasuke grinned before digging into some Dango in the picnic, Itachi looking on with slight amusement at his beloved younger brother.

Surely, his young, foolish brother did have the right insinuative sometimes.

He hid a proud smile.

* * *

...

A lone melancholic tear escaped his eye, from remembering the past, before he noticed it rapidly and wiped it furiously. Thank god no one was there.

But at the thought of no one being there, his breath hitched and his eyes started to sting.

He was _still_ refusing the tears.

Sure, he once said he only saw towards the past, but now, the past seemed painful.

_The present was vague and the future was fearful._

Sucking air through his teeth sharply, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand; before tears actually started falling down. His eyes furrowed and he clenched his teeth.

_'It's alright to cry, dear'_

With the echo of his deceased mother's sweet voice along with the image of her sweet smile when he once fell down and scraped his knee badly, and he refused to cry. Saying that he was stronger than that.

_'It's alright to cry, sometimes'_

The same words bounced inside his head, instantaneously, it triggered gear, and his tears from his eyes fell at the speed of a switch as he looked down at the ground.

No one ever could see this weak side of him, ever.

This... _Weakness. __**Confusion**_**.**

The confusion in his mind he had acquired since a young age, The mask he still wore of unmarked emotions, The revenge he seeked and obtained, and the slight vulnerability to his brother and what he had gained when he returned to Konoha after the Fourth War.

_It was all, too much._

Emotions were difficult to deal with, Yet, sitting in the dark, leashing them , he couldn't, and would never, forget the dead memories in his heart.

Sasuke passed a hand through his raven hair in an attempt to collect himself again, after spilling a decent amount of moisture and he vowed not to do it for long time.

_Or __**ever**__, if possible._

He lightly stretched his tense arms before standing up from resting from under Konoha's (his home once again) various Sakura trees that was near the field he had just been practicing on and punched the bark of the Cherry blossom with a strong punch in order to vent up.

...

_Sakura._

He lifted his eyebrow at the thought of said woman named after the pink spring flower, which had grown up strong, beautiful (_Who he tried to murder. __Twice__, and couldn't do it_) and not to mention, grown on him. Annoying in a _tolerable_ sense.

Not that he'd say aloud.

Maybe he could go to her and ask her to accompany to lunch, as it was lunch time and he was hungry-

...But, Sakura was probably having lunch with her mother.

_And he couldn't possibly interrupt that._

Sasuke's stomach growled, a sign that it was past his lunch time, bringing the last Uchiha back to earth. He frowned, he wasn't really in THE mood for cooking; sure, he can get a tomato and munch on it but that wouldn't possibly fill the 22 year old man's stomach. He unconsciously patted the tree.

* * *

But before the raven could notice, he was heading toward Ichiraku's Ramen.

Sasuke _hnned_, Ramen seemed _strangely appealing_ at the moment. Well, maybe because he skipped breakfast.

Sasuke was now a couple hundred meters from the restaurant when he heard a loud and familiar voice whining from the inside of the restaurant.

_"Ehhhh?! You're closing early today? Why?"_

_"I am taking my wife to dinner for Mother's day, alongside my children."_

_"Why take her to dinner if you own a restaurant?" "Now where will I have dinner today?"_

Sasuke smirked; he knew _exactly _who it was.

The Raven entered the strangely empty and now quiet restaurant and sat down on the front counter, next to a currently gobbling Naruto, who seemed too engrossed in his food and in deep thought at the same time to actually notice Sasuke's presence.

Not that it bothered Sasuke, the Less the Blonde idiot talked; less was the possibility for him to punch him, or to form migraine.

"_Miso_ Ramen." Sasuke ordered bluntly to Ichiraku who curiously lifted an eyebrow towards the lone Uchiha and nodded, going to prepare said order.

Naruto kept on swallowing his Ramen like his life depended on it. After finishing it, he slammed the bowl on the table and sighed satisfied- Before calling for another bowl.

"One More'ttebayo!" Naruto cried, drunk on Ramen.

_Why drink alcohol when you can eat ramen?_

_After that thought, and looking down at his beer, he included-_

_**Why not both?**_

"You know, I am pretty surprised you haven't developed any liver problems with _all_ the Ramen you eat, Dobe." A velvety voice said from next to him, mock smartly laced from in between the lines.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_**AGH**_! TEME! How long have you been there?" Naruto yelled, nearly falling of his chair in shock of the sight of his best friend, rival, ex-missing-nin and teammate, The Sasuke Uchiha.

"Since you were whining to Ichiraku." Sasuke replied simply to the nearly-Hokage, and village hero, Naruto Uzumaki, as he waited for his food to be served. He was hungry.

"Oh." Naruto blinked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, turning his head away.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded, before a plate of food was placed before him, but he was too dumbfounded at the sight of the Cold Uchiha coming to his favorite Restaurant of all time, willingly.

Ichiraku then placed Sasuke's order in front of him on the table and left.

"...So." Sasuke said, catching the spiky blonde's attention.

"So?" He repeated curiously.

"Everyone's busy..." Sasuke started, picking up his chopsticks and grabbing a piece of Meat in the Ramen. "_You know_." He said, motioning outside.

Naruto blinked once again in confusion, but he knew exactly what he was on about.

"With Mother's day? Yeah." Naruto said slightly Slouching down. "Even _Ichiraku_ is taking his mother and his wife out today." He laughed slowly. "Must be nice..., to be able to spend time with your Mom and just hang." He said quietly. "Not that I've ever..."

"Yeah." Sasuke interrupted, not wanting to pain him more. He'd been wrong into bringing the subject to him. "It's been a while." He said after a while, before grabbing another mouthful of Ramen.

They stayed quiet for a little while, before Naruto talked again.

"Hehe, from how I've met my mom from the past, she'd kill me if I would have forgotten it was Mother's day." Naruto laughed before crossing his arms behind his head. "_Which_ I did today." He admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he didn't fault the poor stupid guy for forgetting.

He didn't have any parents.

_'Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that!' _

He was an Orphan.

Sasuke said nothing and nodded. Yes he had said that. Feeling quite talkative, he added "I had forgotten as well, but Sakura had been all frantic on finding something for her Mother; her mother being quite unstable and all." He excused feeling quite awkward, but smirked inwardly at Naruto's expression.

"Yeah, her Mom is crazy...!" Naruto chuckled nervously, recalling all incidents involving Sakura and her Mother. And he'd get somehow involved.

"True" Sasuke smirked wider. "But she's... _Pleasant_" The last Uchiha mumbled mostly to himself. She did make a spectacularly good cold Tomato Soup and didn't want to not have it again.

"True dat" Naruto grinned back at the raven before gobbling up some more Ramen, before recalling something. He slammed his plate softly on the table. "Oh, Hinata-Chan was also looking for a gift for her Mom." He mused. "I had no idea how to help though, because I've never bought anything for the occasion." Naruto closed his eyes and mumbled. "Plus, they're rich and stuff; I **don't** specialize in that area."

"Aa." Sasuke snorted. "But Flowers could have been enough." he said.

"Awhhh yeah!," He whined like it was the most obvious thing In the world. Which it was. Mentally hitting himself for not thinking of that sooner. He had passed 4 hours with Hinata around the village until finally deciding on Hinata knitting a scarf for her Mother. If he didn't love her he'd excused himself and go home and sleep.

_But talking of Lovers. _

"Ah... Where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto grinned at the now startled Uchiha.

"..." Sasuke finished chewing and swallowed. "With her Mother." He said indifferently at the blond.

"Ha... That's good then." Naruto trailed of and continued eating his abandoned Ramen.

"Hn."

"Yeaaaah." Naruto stretched after finishing his 3rd plate of Ramen. He wasn't that hungry today. "Hey, it seems like nearly everyone is celebrating it- except us, huh." Naruto laughed, patting Sasuke's back.

When he received no response he knew he had mucked it up.

...Shit

"Ughhh" Naruto struggled. "There there, Sasuke-Teme." He patted his back once again. Awkwardly trying to make it up to him.

Sure himself never had any parents, but Sasuke did, and surely it was going to take a heavier toll on the Raven.

Yet it still took a toll on him, either ways.

"...Hn." Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and stifled a laugh. He was pathetic.

_But he tried._

Said person sighed in relief. "Hey, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto asked, kicking his legs out.

"What?" Sasuke replied, halfway through a bite.

"Would you mind coming to Ino's with me for a bit?" Naruto questioned, his blue eyes leering into the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "...why?"

"I want to get some flowers." Naruto said looking at the ceiling.

"..." Sasuke looked confused. "For who?"

"Kaa-san." Naruto said quietly. Very quietly. Sasuke knew this was serious. "You gave me an idea." Naruto said as his eyes glistened; Flowers seemed like a great gift. "I want to visit her." A gift that he never gave to his mother on mother's day.

"..." They both stayed silent as Sasuke thought.

"..."

"..."

"...I guess its good idea." Sasuke replied after a while. Naruto beamed. 'Thanks Man!' He cried. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll get some too."

...

* * *

…

"...Why are you even here then?!" Mebuki, Sakura's mother cried indignantly. "Sakura-!" She said aloud before Sakura quickly quieted her.

"Okaa-san!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment to all the stares they were receiving at the restaurant they were lunching on. "Shh... you're making _a racket_." Sakura hissed. "And of course I am taking you to lunch." Sakura said before grabbing a bite of her salad with her fork. "It's Mother's day."

"Very soon _you'll_ celebrate it" Her mother responded loudly with a grin and a roll of her jade eyes.

"K-kaa-san! Can you _possibly_ be any louder!?" Sakura stammered sarcastically, nearly choking on her salad.

She was sure the whole restaurant could have heard her mother. She was that loud. Like Naruto.

_And they were both blonde_.

(Not in the pun sense)

"Does he know about this yet?" Mebuki whispered to Sakura. Said pinkette blinked and resumed eating.

"...I wanted to tell you first." She mumbled to her stubborn mother whom she had many fights that started like this.

"Wise Choice, _although_, Tsunade-sama probably knew before me, right?" Mebuki, teased.

"...She was the one who called me in to talk." Sakura laughed awkwardly, recalling when her Shishou had called her in front of all the staff, while she was in a shift at the hospital, to come to her office. With a smug grin on her lips.

"Ahh alright." Sakura's mother laughed before shortly resuming her nearly untouched food. "But you should tell him." She reminded Sakura.

_'I know' she thought._

"I'll do it once we finish lunch, okay?" The Kunoichi responded, hopefully they could continue eating in peace.

"Alright." Her mother replied before following her daughters lead to eat.

.

.

.

"Done, you can leave now." Sakura's mother laughed before placing her cutlery neatly on the plate, making Sakura's eyes nearly bulge in surprise.

Her mother's plate was empty!

_And it wasn't even 3 minutes since they had last spoken! _

"...?!"

"Sakura." Mebuki said, placing a bit of her short blonde hair in the back of her ear. "Go," she ordered.

Sakura Whined. "But, it's Mother's day...-"

"Well, your mother says to go tell your Fiancé about the good news." Mebuki crossed her arms against her white shirted chest before smirking. "Although, I am quite surprised it happened before the wedding-"

Sakura stood up and left the Money needed for the bill and rushed outside. "I'm gone! I'm gone!" she cried until she left the restaurant, a few people gawking at her loudness.

Mebuki sighed; as she looked at her 22, nearly 23 year old daughter go. She was too much like her father sometimes; "...And so it'll become Grandmothers day for me, ne, _Sakura-Chan_?" She smiled warmly at the thought of it.

_"Okaa-san... I'm um...pregnant" _Her only child's voice lingered in her memory. _Grandmother. She would become a grandmother._

_'And Mikoto-san too...'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, Thanks for coming with me to get the flowers, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto grinned as he held some flowers in his right hand behind his back as he crossed his arms placidly. They had just come from the Yamanaka Flower shop; all went smooth, save a gawking Ino who had attended them. "It was less awkward than going alone to that blonde psycho Sakura's friends with"

"I didn't have anything better to do, Dobe." Sasuke said with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, smirking at the blonde, as he walked alongside him in the village.

"Keep telling yourself that." Naruto stuck his tongue silently at the Raven 'Chicken headed' Ice block. "Well, uh, see ya, Teme!" The Uzumaki said jogging in front of Sasuke as he was turning to the left side of town. "Say Hi to Sakura-Chan for me!" He waved before smirking and eventually running off.

"Hn." Sasuke said before heading his own direction. Parting ways with the Dobe for the day.

...

…

Naruto ran for a distance before his legs started slowing down, until he started walking throughout the village.

He vaguely looked around and saw happy families in restaurants and parks, spending the day together in for their mother. Laughter, Happiness;

_He smiled sadly._

He couldn't control when his mind went back to when he and Sakura were trapped in the Danzo's Tsukuyomi when he was about 16, about 6 years ago.

The Tsukuyomi, somewhat cruelly, fakely, showed him how it was to have a family.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was glad, he had the opportunity to actually meet his parents, despite his Mother being quite crazy and his Father Homely, and not the Hokage.

Plus, he had to fight against himself which was weird.

_Moving on._

His mother possessed a long straight mane of crimson (which explained why he was related to the obnoxious red headed glasses wearing girl that was in Sasuke's team a while ago), a bright smile and a spicy personality.

She wasn't called, Red hot Habanero for nothing.

But, despite it was a fake world, the Tsukuyomi, he met them, he met her. His mother who sacrificed herself alongside his Father to save him and the village. He was grateful for such a father. For such a mother.

_To have met them._

_And that was all that he could of wanted that moment._

"Happy Mother's day, Kaa-san." Naruto whispered as he let a small bouquet of red tulips in front of his Mother's grave memorial; bending down to touch the engraved stone.

HERE LIES UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE KUSHINA MAY HER BRAVE SOUL FOREVER LIVE IN PEACE.

And some resent carvings underneath the original.

FOREVER LOVING WIFE TO FIFTH HOKAGE NAMIKAZE MINATO, FOREVER LOVING (And _protecting_) MOTHER TO UZUMAKI NARUTO.

He chuckled sadly, his finger running through the curves of her gravestone.

_'I wish I could have spent the day with you.'_ he thought as he put the bouquet down and lit up a couple of incense, and smiling, despite fighting himself the want to cry.

But; he wouldn't want his mothers to look at his sad face, did he?

.

.

.

"Oh, Your back?" Sakura said from the kitchen as she heard the door of their shared house open and closed. She turned around with a smile to find Sasuke entering the kitchen. "Okaeri" she said.

Sasuke looked surprised, as if he didn't expect her at all to be there. Yet. "...aren't you supposed to be with your _Mother_?" He said monotonously. Sakura frowned, tapping her foot awaiting a response from her greeting. "Oh, Tadaima..." He said, once he remembered.

_She had been greeting him like this and expecting a greeting back ever since she moved into his house no less than 5 months ago._

"Oh?" She lifted her eyebrows, registering the question in her head before quickly responding. "Yeah, but she sent me home for ... a reason." She laughed awkwardly at the end.

"...Okay." Sasuke responded back. Slightly curious as to why, but he wasn't going to push it.

But then he noticed, she was in the kitchen, _cooking._

_And no, he needed no awards for stating the obvious._

"Why are you cooking? Haven't you eaten yet?" He asked, slight worry evident in his dull voice, walking towards her, trying to peek as to what she was doing.

Sakura shook in response. "I have, but I supposed you hadn't eaten yet." She explained before walking to the side to turn of the hot water which had finished boiling.

"...I had." was all he said.

"Oh?" Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke in surprise.

"At Ichiraku's, with Dobe." He said.

"What brought upon this _Miracle?_" Sakura said quite stunned, before giggling at his blank face.

"..." he said nothing."...Hunger." he said after a short while.

"Ha... Okay, seems even the _great Sasuke Uchiha_ gets hungry sometimes." Sakura lightly mocked before giggling a little more, and turning he head when he felt his glare on the back of his head. "I kid, I kid!" she waved he hands in emphasis, before running off to the other side and turn something off. "I hadn't even done much anyways." she explained. "Just some rice."

"Alright." Sasuke said, satisfied with her honest response. "So, how was lunch?" He said before walking towards Sakura and deciding to wrap his arms around her.

The pinkette sighed. "...My mother's crazy, but it was nice, I don't see her too often with all the Hospital shifts and missions." She confessed before lying back in the raven's chest as he encircled her waist. "And She liked the necklace you chose." she grinned, satisfied.

"Hn." Nodded Sasuke, before burying his head in her long pink mop of Vanilla smelling hair.

Sakura hummed, feeling relaxed, and asking Sasuke before she was interrupted "And what did you-" -_**RIIIIING**_- By the phone. Sakura leapt out of Sasuke's embrace and ran towards the phone. "I'll get that!" she cried before grabbing the phone and answering. "Hello?"

Sasuke frowned to himself at the lack of warmth. He walked to the Lounge where Sakura was talking on the phone. "Hn..." he muttered to himself when he noticed something on the floor near where his fiancé was standing. A photo. "Oh." His eyes widened.

_It was a picture of his mother._

"Ah, okay, I'll tell him, thanks, Ino-pig!" Sakura said after talking about 3 minutes with her old-rival/best-friend Ino Yamanaka and actually getting to the whole point of the call. The Haruno turned to see the last Uchiha engrossed with a picture. "Sasuke-kun, it seems you forgot your wallet..." She smiled, receiving no response. "Um." Still no response. She walked overseas and tapped his shoulder "Sasuke-kun..." She said louder, finally grabbing his attention.

"Aa..." He said looking up to her jade eyes. She blinked; his eyes were different that moment. "What is it?" He asked, slightly frowning.

"Ino said that you forgot your wallet at the Flower shop this afternoon." She started, looking away from his intense stare. "Which is surprising."

"The wallet part?" He asked.

"No, The _Flower shop_ part." She said looking wearily at him. Last time, he was forced to go with her, and now he went willingly?

"...Dobe wanted some flowers." Sasuke sighed. He might as well confess that.

"Flowers?" Sakura asked surprised. "For Hinata-Chan?" she quirked.

"No, for his Mothers tomb." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"..."

"..."

"..." Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Hn." Sasuke said looking back down to his hands, where the picture he held was. Sakura peeked over, mildly curious to his new object of study.

Her eyes widened in recognisement. "Oh, that's your Mother right?" she mused to herself. "I hadn't seen this picture of Mikoto-san before..."

"I thought it was lost, but it seemed it was between a couple books and it fell when you reached for the phone." Sasuke responded.

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "Okay."

"..."

"She is really pretty." Sakura said from over his shoulder. And it was true; she possessed beautiful onyx eyes and long, midnight hair. And a darling smile.

"...She _was_." Sasuke responded, his stoic velvety voice cracking for a millisecond.

Sakura's eyes furrowed in realization. His mother. _Mother's day_. And in a second she was in front of him with her hands on his pale face. Onyx mesmerized by Jade. "Sasuke..." she whispered sympathetically.

Onyx locked on Jade, showed various emotions that didn't want to spill but were on the verge of it.

"..." They stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes, her warm hands on his sharp face. He looked down and mumbled, mostly to himself. "I miss her, Sakura."

But she heard.

"I..." Sakura's words stuck in her throat. "Sasuke-kun..." She said sadly before wrapping her hands around his firm clothed covered body frame. "It's alright..." she said soothingly.

Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around the pinkette, and buried his nose on her shoulder. "I would... Do anything... To bring them back..." he said onto the nook and cranny of her neck. "Anything..." his voice sorely aloud. His eyes squinted shut, no. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of her. "And... I know I shouldn't be feeling this as I already avenged them...-" He cried before Sakura quieted him, by tracing soft circles soothingly on the back of her pained fiancé's back, the love of her life for years now.

_**Her Sasuke.**_

"Shh..." She whispered. "Sasuke-kun." She said soothing onto him, her voice lingering, before she continued, words that made him freeze, and unconsciously sob. "It's alright to cry, sometimes." She said, recalling words she had been told before.

But he didn't care about who told her that.

Just like his mother, she sounded that moment.

Soothing, and loving.

_There for__him._

"Sakura..." His voice said hoarsely as he tightened his hold on her. She smiled, crying tears of her own in their shared melancholy.

She could imagine the pain, but never to that extent had him or Naruto experienced.

She surely was weak.

_So she'd cry for them when they could not cry more._

"Sasuke-kun..." She cried onto him, "She must have been a great mother." she said softly.

"...she was." He nodded.

"...she also would have been a great grandmother..." She said boldly, before choking in awkward laughter in realization of the words that had escaped her mouth "Heh..."

Why she said that would remain a mystery to her.

"She would of..." He nodded in agreement before tensing. "wait." he said, removing her arms from around him and grabbing her shoulders, his cerulean eyes boring into her apple green ones... "_What?_" he said hoarsely, his voice surprised. "Repeat that?"

"..." She said nothing, and looked away from his intense stare.

"Sakura." he repeated. "Sakura, _speak_ to me." He said a little more commanding. He was requesting her to speak in her not-annoying voice, yet she refused?

"..." She didn't say anything yet.

"_Sakura_." he repeated, his eyes furrowed. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed.

"I-I... was saying... She'd been a great grandmother..." She whispered before giggling awkwardly mostly to herself, still not looking directly into his eyes. "And...I'm pregnant." she whispered.

.

.

.

"_**S-Sasuke-kun**_...!" Sakura cried in surprise as she was suddenly lifted into the air and back into her Lovers embrace.

"There... There is a combination of you and me inside of you right now..." he stated, in shocking happiness and equal surprise. "_My_ child." He said looking into her wide eyes.

His eyes contained many concealed emotions.

Many, many emotions.

Happiness, being the main.

"Sasuke-kun." Her eyes started tearing up in happiness as she smiled brightly, before burying her head in his muscled chest.

"Thank you..." He whispered into her ear. "Okaa-san would be pleased." He said, looking down to the picture in his hands, the picture of her mother smiling onto the camera with a large bouquet of roses.

"She would..." Sakura said, muffled onto his shirt in glee; she then lifted her head up, her pink her slightly messy and her face slightly red. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." She said, smiling bright, bright like the light that she was to his darkness.

_**His Light. **_

"And I, you." he replied, flashing his pearl-white teeth in a smirk, before diving in and capturing her lips into a loving kiss.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next time, next Mother's day, was something to aspire for._

_As his Sakura was going to be a mother._

_The mother of his child._

_And that surely was something to celebrate._

_And also, father's day._

_Let's not forget that._

_It'd be a day to look forward to, whilst his family looked down to him and his future family from above._

* * *

**A/N: Second SasuSaku! + Naruto. :3 I do hope they weren't OOC, and that I expressed their grievance well as you know, Naruto and Sasuke have tragic pasts… And yes, Sakura is Pregnant! This is based after-canon, yes, The 4****th**** war is done, The village somehow forced team Taka to stay, (Mainly because of Sasuke) And you know the drill, he stayed, and look! There goes the Clan! XD**

**Oh and they are all 22. :3**

**Ps- I assume, Most mother would have met before, as you know, its a village, a small headcannon of mine is that all three mothers mutually met each other at some stage, and i think that's so ... kya~**

...

_Thank you for reading._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please review!_


End file.
